User talk:Mozai
Welcome Hi, welcome to /v/'s Recommended Games Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Frozen Bubble.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kotep (Talk) 03:08, 12 March 2010 Linux page Nice approach. I don't use it myself, but it's neat to see someone supporting this. Good luck with that. Dejiko 05:39, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Lol hey, I just thought it was way too biased, I still left that people can dislike it, is there a problem? I'm just asking. Aaaand...I wish I was getting paid haha. Rapi2 02:30, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Mozai I can always undelete stuff, you know. But yeah, I apologize for cutting alot, especially for things people enjoy... --Dejiko 15:00, May 14, 2011 (UTC) : My mistake; the article was moved to Linux_Games, so when the original Linux was deleted I was 'wtf?' I wish I knew some of those games myself, since the descriptions are pretty interesting. --Dejiko 17:33, May 14, 2011 (UTC) : You can see on the talk page and the page history that it's not just a vanity page. There's certainly more Linux gamers than, say, Intellivision gamers. --Mozai On the topic of Board Games No idea why they're on here, but whatever. Seems a little fair, being the predecessor of vidya and all. I don't think we should have TOO many, preferably those that tie into games well, but it ain't a bad idea if for some reason the vidya isn't available to the general user base. That way they can have an idea of something else to play, preferably recommended by their fellow /v/irgin kind. Pic related, as I'm a pimp at this shit. But if need be, we can ask to move it to the Recommendations Wiki. --Dejiko 06:19, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm Well response to [[User_talk:Dejiko#new_front_page_.28May_2011.29|"new front page (May 2011)"]] I say give it a shot. If anyone comments negatively, I'll vouch for you. --Dejiko 09:55, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Dat frontpage --Dejiko 19:04, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to my brolist It means you are one of the most appreciated people on this wiki for everything you do (and I also may have homoesexual feelings towards your anonymity). - MFGreth1 17:59, July 4, 2011 (UTC) PC -> Flash on Multiplayer page Good call. I don't entirely know if there are cross-OS versions for most of these games because of that, but I'd imagine so. Does Flash also work on Linux? * Okay, just looked it up. Seems like it does! Dunno how well online flash games work on mobiles and other such doodads and thingamajigs, but I've got my answer. Thanks though. :I was thinking more that 'Flash' games don't exclude Macintosh... but yeah, Linux too (God knows I spend a lot of time on Kongregate). Some flash games work on the Wii, but not the newer stuff. Some older flash works on my iRiver media player too. Maaaybe Android tablets, but not iPhone because of the word of Steve Jobs. --Mozai 13:17, July 5, 2011 (UTC) That wikia ad stuff Thanks for bringing that stuff to actual measurements. I knew of it before, but it seems like a real pain in the ass. I hope Kotep pops up soon and sorts things out about this. It'd kind of be a waste to modify everything and have all that space crammed for ads. --Dejiko 17:40, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Main Page Tweaks First off, apologies that it took me a few days to respond to your message. I'm used to Wikis where people do their responses on the User's talk page, not on others' talk page, so I didn't notice it for awhile. I'll try to address as many questions as I have the knowledge for , however, if you require more details please use Special:Contact to contact the Community Team. I'm only a contractor for Wikia so I am not privy to all their decisions. # The tweaking that is suppose to take place occurs by me enabling a setting in WikiFactory, so it's something that can't be removed. # The point in asking you is so that you guys have the opportunity to re-do your main page and it's not me screwing with your formatting. It's to give you guys some control of the Wiki instead of me just forcing something on you. # I should've reaffirmed, that this is just an ad on the right hand column of the main page as is standard throughout Wikia. # No, the alleyway can't be used after the article advertisements. That is all the information that I knowledgeably speak on. Sorry, if this isn't informative enough about why these changes need to take place. - Wagnike2 18:13, October 25, 2011 (UTC) This seems fair enough with regards to rules and practices. Once the advertisement is in place, though, it shouldn't have significant impact on the site-viewing if a viewer (i.e. not the wikia itself) were to have something like an ad-blocking add-on, enabled should it? I personally would hope for Kotep's final word, but if we get too close to a deadline of some such, I personally think it may be best to go through with it. --Dejiko 23:17, October 25, 2011 (UTC)